Vida, ¿qué es vida?
by Crystal Jung
Summary: Ahora tengo 20 años, la vida me hizo ser como soy, maduré mucho, la vida me dio lecciones, muchas lecciones.....*//Único capítulo//*


Disclaimer : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, menos la trama de la historia xq eso lo hice yo :P

Vida, q es vida? La vida es como un caballo salvaje q te bota una y otra vez, pero tú te vuelves a subir, aunq no quieras; es como una fuerza misteriosa q te atrae, q te tiene atado, y en cada caída hay una herida, una herida profunda q te hace sentir mal, te hace sufrir, llorar, pero con el paso del tiempo te hace mejorar, y al fin llega un momento q ya no te bota más. Con todos estos años de sufrimiento, alegría, dolor, tristeza, pena, angustia, he aprendido todo eso, lo he sentido, lo he vivido; ahora cuando recuerdo mi pasado tengo ganas de volver, de arreglar muchas cosas y evitar otras, cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, ahora tengo 20 años, ya no puedo hacer nada, lo único bueno q obtuve son muchos buenos recuerdos y madurez, el tiempo me hizo ser fuerte, no dejarme llevar x mis emociones. Todo comenzó cuando.........

El primer golpe duro q recibí fue la muerte de mi padre, el murió justo un mes antes de mi entrada a Howgarts, murió x apoyar a Voldemort, ese maldito, cuando me enteré de la noticia lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, aún lo odio, x mi mente pasó ser auror, perseguir a mortífagos, vengar la muerte de mi padre de alguna manera, sé q mi padre nunca fue el modelo perfecto de padre, pero aún así lo quise, aunq esa idea terminó en el olvido, aún a veces me pongo a pensar q hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido auror. Así transcurrió el tiempo, y llegó el momento en q yo entrara a Howgarts, q comenzara mi 5 año.

Todos en Howgarts estaban distintos, diferentes; todos estaban temerosos, excepto, claro, los Slytherins; el tiempo fue pasando. En las vacaciones me quedaba en el colegio, no quería ir a mi casa, ocupaba mi tiempo estudiando, o leyendo en la biblioteca. Me había vuelto un muchacho muy guapo y sobre todo en este año tenía muchas muchachas atrás mío, a veces salía con una de ellas, pero ninguna era nada serio, sólo me servían para pasar el rato. Me di cuenta de algo : el "trío dorado" se había disuelto, ellos ya no estaban unidos como siempre lo habían estado, casi nunca los veía hablar, Potter entrenaba diario para ser futuro auror, y el resto del tiempo hacia sus deberes; Weasley se juntaba con Neville y Granger con Patil y Brown, aunq también se pasaba horas en la biblioteca. El tiempo siguió pasando. Mi madre me mandaba cartas pidiéndome q pasara algunas vacaciones con ella, xq tenía q decirme algo muy importante, yo no le hacía caso y guardaba todas las cartas en el fondo de mi baúl, hasta q un día Dumbledore me dijo q mi madre había pedido permiso para q yo fuera a mi mansión, me sorprendí mucho y accedí. Dumbledore tenía un traslador y fue así como aparecí en mi mansión, él me dio otra para regresar al colegio dentro de media hora. Yo me aparecí en mi sala y caminé hasta el comedor, ahí estaba mi madre parada con un hombre muy alto, con ojos color miel y de piel blanca, aún recuerdo las palabras de mi madre :

_-Hijo, él es Steve-dijo ella_

_-¿Steve?, pero madre, ¿q hace él acá?-dije-¿quién es?_

_-Él es el futuro padre de mi hijo-dijo ella_

Yo me quedé en un estado de shock, en ese momento no supe q hacer, por entrar tan rápido solo había visto a Steve y no a mi madre, me di cuenta q su barriga estaba grande, ella estaba embarazada. En ese momento recibí mi segunda lección : q uno nunca tiene nada, todo lo q viene se va, uno no es el dueño del mundo y se hace lo q uno quiera. Recuerdo q fui corriendo a mi cuarto con el traslador y me encerré, esperé a q el tiempo se cumpliera y regresé al colegio.

Mi madre me siguió enviando cartas diariamente, me enteré q tenía 7 meses y medio y q pronto nacería el bebé, mi medio hermano; hubo un momento en q las cartas dejaron de llegarme, yo pensé q era xq como no respondía ninguna carta ella me iba a mandar una semanalmente; y así pasaron los días, las semanas, pasó un mes; y al fin llegó una carta q era perteneciente a Steve, al principio no la quise leer pero la curiosidad me ganó, la carta decía q él estaba comprando con mi madre en una tienda muggle y hubo un asalto, hubieron muchos policías y se inició una persecución a los ladrones, una de las balas le cayó a mi madre y ella murió instantáneamente. Creo q ese fue el 3 golpe q recibí, ahí aprendí q nada es eterno, todo tiene su fin, q al momento de morir no eligen si es muggle o mago, simplemente mueren. El dinero de mi madre pasó a ser mío y yo me volví inmensamente rico, ya q la fortuna de mi padre pasó a ser de mi madre cuando él murió, y mi madre no se había casado con Steve, así q todo pasó a mis manos. Muy pronto se acercó el fin de curso, no volví a saber nada más de Steve, me quedé solo en la mansión, solo con los elfos; los aprendí a estimar, los entendí, e incluso puedo decir ahora q los quise como a mi familia, supongo q esa fue la 4 lección q la vida me dio : q todos somos iguales y tenemos los mismos derechos, no importa nuestra clase económica, social, color de piel, características, etc.

Yo nunca había tenido amigos cerca de mi mansión, no conocía mi "barrio", no conocía a las personas q vivían ahí, y decidí q sería un buen momento para comenzar una relación amical con los vecinos, comencé x la casa q estaba enfrente de mi mansión. Era una casa muy pequeña, muy pequeña comparada con mi enorme mansión. Descubrí q ahí vivía una señora, nunca le pregunté su nombre, sólo sabía q era muggle, un día me atreví a preguntar si vivía sola y eme dijo q su esposo la abandonó x una mujer, yo le pregunté como era y ella me respondió q era alta, rubia, de piel blanca, muy hermosa, y me siguió dando mucho datos más, yo sentí q me estaba describiendo a mi mamá, corrí en dirección a mi mansión y busqué en el cuarto de mi mamá una foto de ella y de Steve, la encontré y regresé a la casa de la señora, le mostré a foto y ella me dijo _"Ese es mi esposo y ella la mujer x la q me abandon_, yo sentí como un baldazo de agua fría, pensé q la señora no me volvería a hablar, pero resultó q si me habló, tal vez esa fue mi 5 lección, que la verdadera amistad sobrevive sobre todo, pasa cualquier obstáculo sin ningún problema. La sra. me dijo q vivía con su hija, y pensó q yo sería una muy buena influencia para ella, así q me invitó a cenar, esa sería una cena q nunca olvidaría.

Recuerdo q pasé toda la tarde viéndome en el espejo y al final opté por un polo negro y un pantalón del mismo color, no sé xq siempre me han gustado esos colores?, mi madre decía q era x mi personalidad pero yo no lo creo, o no lo creía. Salí de mi mansión y me dirigí a la casa de la señora, ella me hizo pasar muy amablemente, estuvimos conversando y me dijo q su hija había cambiado mucho en este último año, antes era estudiosa pero ahora sólo pensaba en fiestas, y aunque no había descuidado sus estudios, ya no se interesaba en ellos como antes. La señora me invitó a sentarme a la mesa, yo me senté de espaldas a la escalera y la señora a mi costado, supongo q su hija se sentaría del otro lado mío. Escuché pasos en la escalera, y una voz q se me hizo familiar, volteé y vi a una muchacha muy guapa, pero me di cuenta quién era :

_-¡Granger!-dije_

_-¡Malfoy!-dijo ella_

Aún recuerdo esas palabras como si fueran ayer, recuerdo q ambos lo gritamos al mismo tiempo, también recuerdo q la señora dijo : _"¡Q bien!, ustedes ya se conocen"_. La señora sirvió la comida y nos pusimos a comer, no sé q tenía Granger q no podía dejar de mirarla, no recuerdo con exactitud q ropa llevaba pero se veía muy sexy, me di cuenta q ella tampoco dejaba de mirarme, ambos coqueteamos abiertamente en la mesa; cuando ya me iba a mi casa ella se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la puerta y ahí me extendió la mano y me dijo : 

_-¡Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger!_

_-¡Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy!_

Ese fue nuestro primer saludo, era como si recién nos empezáramos a conocer, y en realidad así fue. El resto de las vacaciones ella me invitó a salir con ella a las fiestas y justo antes de entrar a 6 año le pedí q fuera mi novia, ella aceptó. En Howgarts todo seguía igual, sólo q Weasley había muerto, aunq a casi nadie le importó. También habían rumores q Voldemort había peleado con Potter y q este lo había debilitado, así q íbamos a tener un largo tiempo sin saber de él. Algunas noches me veía a escondidas con Hermione y en las vacaciones ella se iba conmigo a mi mansión. Así pasó todo el 6 año. Ese año fue el mejor de mi vida, yo amaba mucho a Hermione y estoy segura q ella a mí, ella me confesó q siempre me amó, desde el primer momento q me vió, justo en esas vacaciones murió la mamá de ella, ambos fuimos a su entierro, ella vendió su casa y se fue a vivir conmigo a mi mansión, nos mudamos al cuarto de mis padres, y así se fueron las vacaciones. Otra vez teníamos q volver a Howgarts, recuerdo q ella y yo nos pasamos hablando de q haríamos cuando saliéramos de Howgarts, q nos casaríamos y buscaríamos trabajos, queríamos tener 3 hijos, 2 hombres y una mujer; pero esos planes se fueron al tacho de basura, nunca se pudieron cumplir xq mientras estábamos en la cena de selección apareció Voldemort y mató a muchos Gryffindors, uno de ellos era Hermione, ese fue el 6 golpe y uno de los más dolorosos, Hermione era la única persona a la q había amado realmente y posiblemente la única persona q amé con tanta intensidad. Los slytherins no me hablaban, me refugié en muchas chicas intentando encontrarles similitud con Hermione pero era inútil, ella era única, ninguna llenaba ese vacío en mi corazón, así pasaron aproximadamente 3 meses.

Un día se me acercó Weasley, Ginny Weasley, me dijo q me amaba y q siempre lo había hecho, yo acepté y estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, muchas veces la llamé inconscientemente Hermione, ella se molestaba conmigo, hasta q un día decidí q no podíamos seguir así, yo no la amaba y nunca la amaría, decidí terminar con ella, ella me suplicó q no la dejara, pero yo la dejé; la mañana siguiente ella apareció muerta en el baño, se había suicidado, había dejado una carta a su lado q aún conservo en mi poder, decía :

_"Siempre te amaré Draco, Ginny"_

Y así se pasó el 7 año, terminé de estudiar, viví en mi mansión un año, me enteré q Harry Potter había luchado ferozmente contra Voldemort, él era muy poderoso y lo había dejado en coma, según sé, Potter aún está en coma. Voldemort mataba a diestra y siniestra, él me buscó y me pidió q me uniera a él, yo me negué, él se instaló en mi mansión y yo me vi obligado a huir, conseguí un trabajo muggle y viví en un departamento, no pasaba hambre xq aunq me pagaban una miseria en mi trabajo yo aún poseía mi cuenta en Gringotts, así q sólo trabajaba x diversión y así pasaron aproximadamente un año y medio, el mundo mágico se fue deteriorando y los muggles ya sabían de la existencia de magos, decidí apoyar a los magos buenos, aunq ahora ya no se podía confiar en nadie, no me volví auror, sólo quise intentar eliminar a algunos mortífagos o servir de espía, supongo q alguien me traicionó xq Voldemort mandó a muchos mortífagos a perseguirme, ahora estoy intentando escaparme, me refugié en una cabaña de un pastor, siento q los mortífagos se acercan, alguien derrumba la puerta, veo una luz cegadora, me caigo al suelo, alguien dice :

_-Vaya, veo q resistes a un Avada Kedabra_

Veo otra luz cegadora, mis ojos se cierran, veo a Hermione, ella me está llamando.......

**Notas de la Autora :**

Y les gustó mi fic?, q les pareció?, espero q les haya gustado, muy pronto actualizaré mi otro fic "Todo por amor", este fic trata sobre la vida, hay cosas q uno hace q luego le dan ganas de regresar el tiempo, de solucionar ciertos problemas, x eso uno tiene q ser muy cuidadoso con las personas, no lastimarlas, xq luego nos arrepentimos y ya no hay vuelta atrás, x eso siempre antes de actuar tenemos q reflexionar.


End file.
